


Aftercare

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Kinktober 2019 prompt: aftercare





	Aftercare

It was an odd sensation, the come down. One moment you'd be floating, ease and peace and completeness filling your every thought. Then reality would come back in increments.

Sometimes it was a fast decent. Othertimes Hidan found it took hours before he was fully back to himself.

For the longest time he hadn't thought he needed this side of things. Life was sharp and brutal, and so was he. He'd thought this sort of thing was for people too soft to know how to handle what they asked for.

He had been wrong.

As he came back to earth a water bottle was pressed gently against his lips. He took small sips, sighing with relief at the cold water soothed his raw throat.

There was a blanket wrapped around him. The material was soft and he snuggled into it.

Kakuzu tightened one arm where it was wrapped around him. The other slowly stroked through Hidan's sweat damp hair.

It still took a while to go back to his usual self, but at least now it was a pleasant journey.


End file.
